Traditional mobile computing systems are limited by the number of ways in which a user can input operations. One solution to such limitation is to receive input through use of a touchscreen interface. Such technology, however, can be cumbersome, time consuming, and require many steps of interactions with the screen before achieving the desired result. As such, there is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.